


The Light in My Darkness

by lydiaroth



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiaroth/pseuds/lydiaroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It dawns on Miles there is one person who hasn't abandoned him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light in My Darkness

If one thing in his life could turn out right, he hoped it would be this.

Everything else in his life was a lie. His home life, his parents, he never felt at place. He never felt he belonged, and he knew he was an unwelcome guest. His father’s disdain for him was clear, though Miles could rarely express his feelings about it with anyone. Winston knew from secondhand experience, but Miles was not that type to have a heart to heart about it. He much preferred causing trouble. If his father wouldn’t love him, at least he could make him see him.

He had wanted things with Maya to work out. He wanted a nice girl to like him, for him to feel like he wasn’t such a bad guy after all, but it refused to pan out. Together, and not, and together again. He couldn’t lose her. To lose her would be to prove himself a failure to yet another person. She had wanted him. Someone had wanted him. He wanted to be wanted, to be loved, to be accepted. He tried to open up, but was shot down. He couldn’t make his father love him, and he couldn’t make Maya stay.

He knew he was bad. Rotten.

But in the light of the split with Maya, he realized he hadn’t been abandoned. The one who had listened to him, the one he truly felt at ease with. The one he didn’t feel the need to put on a front with had always been there by his side. The shining sun to his endless dark.

It was here in the darkness it all became clear.

As the thunder rolled outside and the wind howled, he silently slipped through the house, catching a glimpse of platinum blonde standing out in stark contrast to the shadows.

It was like a lighthouse beacon calling him home.

The thought of being near him filled him with a giddiness he had never known before. Quietly, he stepped closer to the couch, sure his pounding heart would give him away.

He slammed both hands down on the back of the couch, causing Tristan to gasp as he jumped around to face him. He greeted him with a playful smile.

“How did you find me?”

The answer was clear.

_You were there all along._


End file.
